Omega's Queen
by SinsandSecrets
Summary: Shepard and Aria have been able to make the alliance last for now, but Aria is hardly going to stand back and watch as Shepard causes such a stir on Omega. She begins to create different ways to stop Shepard, but is power really what she wants? Picture by Eddy Shinjuku.
1. Chapter 1

"This is PATHETIC!"

Aria threw the data pad at the Batarian. She didn't come this far to be kicked out of the game now. It doesn't matter if the man uses the info or not. Its the fact that this dumbass was stupid enough to hand it out. She stood and planted her fist straight into the guards face. The Batarian collapsed with shout of agony. Aria stepped on his open palm, making him scream more.

"I don't know who the hell this idiot is but I want him dead. Do you understand?"

She twisted his hand under her shoe.

"Y-Yes! please...I have a family!"

Her foot collided with his face and he let out a groan. She motioned to the Turian beside the entryway. He picked up the Batarian clumsily, dragging him across the floor and out of the room. Aria watched from her window as the guard pushed him out of the doors of Afterlife. This is what happens when you fuck up on Omega. You're left to die in the slums, wallowing in your own self-pity. There are no second chances. Danger lurks in every corner. It's what makes Omega so wonderful. There is no intergalactic law, no regulations, not even polics. Only Aria herself has guards and they refuse to take orders from anyone else. Omega is a free place where the guilty can rest and where crime doesn't matter. Con men, thieves, even murderers enjoy Omega's hospitality. You piss off somebody here and your done for.

And that's exactly why this man was going to die. Aria never minded Bounty Hunters or other people looking for trouble with the locals, but this Turian? He's pissing off more than just the Blue Suns. Every Mercenary group alive wants his head.

And that god damn doctor too. So many people trying to get in to the quarantine zone, always wasting time trying to save those pathetic weaklings. Not to mention Patriarch's issue. And there's also the arrival of the dead Spector to worry about.

Commander Shepard.

Aria sat on her sofa with her legs crossed, contemplating. What does he want here? Entertainment maybe? Or perhaps he is looking for someone? Don't know, don't care. As long as he doesn't fuck with Aria then does it matter? She motioned to the returning guard. He leaned in and she gave him the orders. He left without a word. They never speak, there's no reason to.

"They're here my queen."

She smiled slightly at the word 'Queen' as she waited for Shepard and the rest of his squad. Aria was going to give the Spector the official welcome to Omega. She'll play along as long as he abides by the one and only rule. If he causes a stir, the locals might get anxious, and things might get heated. The citizens will attack the Commander and the Commander will have no choice but to fight back. The problem fixes itself.

But if he's here for Aria, then she needs a plan. Shepard could already have info all because one lousy ass guard. Aria doesn't like to dirty her hands if it's avoidable so she tends to leave her personel to deal with any loose ends. Every once in awhile they're stupid enough to slip up, sometimes giving the enemy the upper hand. A lot of people want Aria dead, even the slightest bit of info could mean an overthrow of her position. Unfortunately, she would be losing a valuable guard today, and that guard would be losing his life.

Sometimes Aria would look back at everything she's done, all of the lives she's spoiled. When her name is spoken, it's said with pure and undeniable fear. It makes her wonder if it's possible to be a better person, be someone who saves lives instead of making them.

Someone like Commander Shepard.

Aria brushed the thought away. She is who she is. Life isn't about protecting others, it's about survival. Whoever ends up the most wealthy, whoever ends up the most powerful wins. Deluding yourself into thinking otherwise is just stupid. Which is exactly why that Batarian had to die. He gave valuable info to Cerberus, and that's something unforgivable.

How long before Shepard does the same thing? How long before he trys to seize control too? Whatever he's planning, Aria will ruin it. And by the time she has broken down the dead specter, the galaxy will know just how evil she really is.


	2. Archangel

After a long chat with Shepard, Aria knew this was going to be a challenge. She sat on her sofa once again with a glass of Brandy. An alliance with both the doctor and Archangel. It solves both of her problems, but how long will this little game last? Any man of the law would strive to take this place down, and yet he saunters around, admiring the view. Does he really think Aria is that dense? That. Cocky. Little. Bastard!

Aria threw her glass down, making almost every guard jump. After seconds of terrified silence, a Batarian guard with squinty eyes began to clean up the mess. She watched silently as the man tried his best to collect the pieces of glass with shaky hands. Aria knew that she should relax. Her anger was spiraling out of control, and it certainly showed. She didn't get him, not one bit. Why is he so interested in her? Minutes ago she would have said Shepard was looking for a weakness, but now? There's something about him, he's different. He had enough firepower to take out the guards with little effort, but he didn't even bother to arm himself. Not to mention his innocent little act he had going on. Politeness never got anyone anywhere. Shepard actually smiled at her! As if they were good friends. Innocence always pissed Aria off, nobody is completely oblivious. But that's not even the worst part.

The questions. The fucking questions. About who she used to be. He had no write to ask, not that she'd ever tell him. The line between professional and personal seems to have disappeared with Shepard. And yet, she almost longed to tell someone about her past. Every man and woman in the galaxy sees Aria as formidable and wretched. And she liked it that way. No one to rely on and no one relying on her. But Shepard, he might be the only person who ever really tried to understand. As irritating as it was, it touched Aria, although she'd never admit it.

But she's not an idiot. Shepard has to be planning something, just waiting for the perfect moment. And Aria won't let it happen. Pushing all emotions aside, she signaled for a guard. She whispered the command and sent him on his way. She can't let this idiot get to her.

Normally, Aria would only leave her private lounge in emergencies, but this is something she has to do. She made her way to the loading zone where a private cab awaited her arrival. Aria slid into the back seat, motioning for the guard up front to drive. By now, Shepard should have already infiltrated Archangel's little home. The Mercs have to be pissed by now. They may be able to fight, but Hanar probably have more intelligence than they do.

Aria stepped out of the cab, her guards on her heels. Most of the Mercs were already running for the bridge, ready to take down the Turian. Fools. If they'd stop trying to best eachother and focused on Archangel they might not have lost so many men. Aria doubted they would send their best men forward right now, which means the captains are still here. She made her way to each room, the people within gasping at her appearance.

The next room was small, holding a lot of Vorcha. A Krogan sat in the front, bragging about war scars to his companion. What imbeciles. He finally noticed Aria and with an impatient grunt, he turned to her.

"What the hell do you-Oh, Aria I..."

She smiled, her eyes piercing the Blood Pack leader. "Having trouble with Archangel?"

He nodded.

Aria's smile faded and her guards positioned their weapons. "Let's go."

"But..."

"Now."

He stumbled to catch up to her. The Vorcha just stared, obviously to stupid to know what happened.

The Salarian understood immediately who she was. He followed Aria without question. When she walked into the room holding the Blue Suns, he was the first one to understand.

"You're rounding up the leaders?"

Aria glanced back at him while making her way to a very busy Tarak. "If I wanted to kill you, I would do it."

"O-of course."

Tarak finally noticed his guests. His eyes widened as Aria came to view.

"Shit."

"I think you know what to do Tarak." she said, indicating to Jaroth and Garm, the other leaders.

He stood, waving off his men. Aria walked into a nearby, empty room. The four of them stood awkwardly together. Apparently the Mercenary groups haven't got over their pathetic little grudge.

"Alright you three, I'm feeling quite generous today and thought I'd help with a certain pest. Obviously you idiots aren't getting anywhere."

Jaroth was the first to speak. "I am sure we'd all be grateful for the help but forgive me as I must ask, why would you help us?"

"Do you really think she needs a reason?" Tarak turned to Aria. "I'd do anything to take that bastard down." he said, Garm nodding behind him.

"Good. Lucky for you, I only ask that you kill him and be done." she sat down on a crate against the wall. "Did any of you even think to look for another way in?"

"I assure you, we've checked every exit." Tarak replied. "He's got every single one blocked off."

Aria took a deep breath. "And how is this a problem?"

Silence.

"You're Mercs you idiots!" She yelled, backhanding Tarak who fell to his knees. Garm flinched and Jaroth took a large step back, muttering the words "Oh Dear" over and over again. Aria turned on her heels, heading back to the cab.

"I expect him to be dead by tomorrow." She said over her shoulder. She paused. "Oh, and if he isn't dead, I know a certain three Mercs who will be."

She left them shaking in fear with a smile on her face. If she couldn't get Shepard out of her head, then maybe if she got him out of her life...

She won't let him take control.


	3. Questions

Aria shook her glass of Brandy, listening to the familiar clink of ice. Word travels fast on Omega, and nothing ever slips past Aria. After receiving the unfortunate news that Shepard lives on once again, she grabbed the whole bottle of Brandy and chugged as much as she could. Getting wasted was the only idea she had to free her mind of him. It took a long time for Aria to convince herself to put down the bottle and exchange it for a glass instead. She was losing herself. Aria lifted herself off the sofa, handing her glass to the nearest guard. She leaned against the window, gazing down at the oblivious people below.

What's happening to her? She can't even understand her own emotions. How can you hate someone and be so drawn to them at the same time? Aria took a deep breath, calming herself. No doubt Shepard will be back and she can't let him see her like this.

Aria sat down again, trying to relax. She retrieved her glass from the guard with a snap of her fingers, taking moderate sips. She needed info on Shepard and fast. One, because he's a potentially dangerous enemy. And two, because she won't be able to stop thinking about him if she doesn't. She already tried to kill him and that didn't work, in fact, Aria couldn't remember how she ever thought it would help. She's never been in a situation where she needed someone else.

But it doesn't matter. Aria didn't come all this way, pushing anyone aside, just to toss it aside for some dead Alliance officer. Not that Shepard felt the same as her in the first place. Although Aria secretly hoped so. But the point is that the two of them are completely incompatible, like trying to stick the same puzzle pieces together. Both Aria and Shepard are both too indepented and stubborn to want anyone, and way too talented to need anyone. And even if Shepard did want someone, he wouldn't chase after her of all people.

There she goes again, thinking of him as if she actually cares about him.

She positioned herself to look nonchalant as she waited for Shepard to appear in the Afterlife doorway. Shepard said he has some interesting info for Aria, and would arrive soon. A perfect time for her to ask him some questions. There has to be more to this. Aria isn't a a school girl, she's never believed in love, and there is certainly no reason to start now. There's just something about Shepard that makes her tick, and Aria can't stand it. She has to know just what makes him so desirable.

Not long after, a familiar face appeared. Accompanied by a female Quarian and a male Turian, Shepard made his way across afterlife. Aria turned her head away, trying to act as if his entrance was nothing to her. Truth be told, her heart may have missed a beat. The guards motioned him forward as Aria prepared herself, scrolling through a list of questions in her head. Who is he really? Why does he come back? And most important of all, does he realize just how dangerous Aria can be?

Shepard stepped into her personal lounge, looking as handsome as ever. Aria never really thought of any human attractive, although they closely resemble Asari. Maybe it's the fact that they have hair. Shepard, on the other hand, was quite different from most humans. Where as others would react with desperatioin and fear, not once has Aria seen him loose his cool demeanor, which only made her itch with irritation even more. His armor had been upgraded in between their last visits and possibly shined too. Small weapon and grenade holsters lined his limbs along with blood red stripes that stood out perfectly on his jet black armor. Shepard's face was cleanly shaven and his eyes were still the same deep blue color as always. Something about his eyes being on her, made Aria cross her arms over her somewhat revealing outfit, hoping Shepard didn't notice the color difference in her cheeks. He took a seat on the sofa next to her, a data pad resting in his hands. This is it, she thought. Time to find out who he really is.

She cleared her throat. "So tell me Spectre, what info do you have for me?"

"The mercs were going after you next. Thought you'd like to know."

"Let me see."

Shepard handed the data pad to Aria. She retrieved it carefully, so that their hands didn't touch. The data pad flashed to life, revealing words, names, and quite a few addresses. Each and every one pointing to Aria. Info like this must have been difficult to get. Chances are, someone wanted to use this as leverage against her, or maybe as a backup plan in case she survived whatever the mercs had planned for her. As much pain as it gives her to say, Aria owes Shepard for this.

"Interesting." Aria turned to the closest guard, another Baterian. "Would someone like to tell me how this got out?"

She threw the data pad into the guard who let out a grunt.

"Thank you, Shepard." She said in a strained voice. "You've saved me alot of trouble, and possibly a guards life."

He nodded and with a fake smile, started to stand. Aria waved for him to sit once again.

"You can leave after I've had my questions answered."

His eyes began to glow slightly. "We're playing Twenty Questions now? Alright, shoot.

Aria never moved her gaze from Shepard's as a guard filled her glass. The Brandy was starting to take its affects on her mind, but she took another sip anyways.

"The info."

"The Info?"

"Yes."

Shepard leaned against the sofa. "And what question do you have about the info?"

"Why did you bring it to me?"

"Is that not the right thing to do?

Aria snorted. "Giving confidential info that could take down a crime lord back to the crook herself?" She gave him a heated glare. "I'm not stupid, you did it for a better reason than that."

"Maybe I just wanted to be a gentleman."

"Liar."

"Is this still Twenty Questions? I think its my turn."

"It'll be your turn when I'm done asking questions."

The corner of his mouth perked up. "As fun as that sounds, I have a very busy schedual, you know, with saving the galaxy and all?"

Aria simply glared.

"Alright fine," he sighed. "I hope you have extra blankets, I left my sleepover bag in the ship."

"You're so funny." Aria hissed.

"So I've been told."

Aria gulped down her annoyance. People like Shepard get a kick out of anger, and she won't play his game.

"And what makes you think you'd get a place to sleep at all?"

Shepard let out a fake gasp. "Oh how cruel of you, and I thought we had something."

Aria felt heat rise to her face. "As if I'd ever want you."

"Didn't you say you had questions for me?" He inquired, one eyebrow raised.

She cleared her throat, trying to rember the list of qurstions she planned out. This is not how she expected this to go.

"Why are you still on Omega?"

"My mother is a Vorcha bartender. I'm visiting her."

"Bullshit."

Shepard grinned, making Aria fume with annoyance even more. "Answer the question."

"I still need to find the doctor remember? Or did my pretty face make you forget."

Aria rolled her eyes, taking a sip of Brandy to hide her smile.

Shepard stood up again."Are we done? I think my squad has died from hunger by now from waiting."

Aria watched as he blew kisses and used the middle finger to each of the guards. To think that Shepard won again. She hardly got any info at all.

"I will have my questions answered."

He smiled deviously. "And I'll be back to answer them."


	4. The Doctor

"There's a guard positioned here." Shepard muttered.

"Well _no _shit, did you really think I'd let anyone just walk in?"

Aria shook her head with annoyance. Afty a _lovely _chat with Shepard, she decided its better to just help the asshole and get her questions answered than to have the possibility of another failed attempt to kill him. So far, Aria wished she had killed him instead. Her ear buzzed from the sudden silence as she waited for Shepard to respond. She lounged on her sofa as usual but today she was on edge. Aria was taking a risk. A very big one. The last thing she had planned to do was to help Shepard. Its completely idiotic, something that a rookie would do. Aria had just thrown away all commen sense. Now here she sits while he searches for that damn doctor in the quarantine zone. Her ear piece cackled as Shepard reported in.

"This place looks like shit."

"Then I'm sure you'll fit in just fine." Aria sneered.

"Are you always this bitchy? Or is it just me?"

"Both. Now shut it and stop asking stupid questions."

"Remind me to get a less pissy partner next time."

Aria ajusted her earpiece so that it screeched. Shepard let out a string of curse words as the noise pierced his ears. It made her smile, just slightly. Every word out of his mouth just pisses her off even more. It's nice to hear him squirm under Aria's foot. She snapped her fingers at the nearest guard who stumbled towards her.

"Brandy. Now."

The Batarian hobbled away to the nearest bar. If Aria has to deal with Shepard then at least getting drunk will make it easier. Once again her earpiece went off as the Commander ventured further in the quarantine zone. The sound of bullets echoed loudly, then Shepard's voice cut through the commotion.

"You failed to mention that there are mercenaries everywhere."

Aria laughed. "Oh did I? My bad, it completely slipped my mind." Her laugh echoed loudly in the small lounge. "You didn't honestly think it would be that easy did you?"

She could hear the annoyance in his voice. "Any normal person would fill in their partner on possible problems."

"Are you insinuating that I'm _not _normal?"

"Normal people don't run a business like yours. Too much blood and guts."

She felt her hatred for him boiling. "Keep it up and I'll send in guards to tear you a new asshole."

"Seems like a waste of time considering mine works adequately."

"A few words of advice. Shut. Up." She growled.

He mumbled a few unintelligent words and then silence while Aria waited for the guard to come back. He stumbled into the room just before she lost her temper, Brandy in his hand. Aria sighed and sipped her freshly poured glass. Brandy alays makes her feel better. She wouldn't be surprised if she became an alcoholic.

Shepard had to be pretty far inside the quarantine zone by now. As soon as he's done with the doctor, Aria expects him to be right here to answer her questions. And he better answer them without any bullshit. Seconds became minutes and minutes into hours. The more time that passed by, the more alcohol she gulped down. A wave of dizzyness and nausea began to engulph her mind as a pleasant buzz settled in. By the time Shepard spoke again, Aria was damn close to wasted.

"I found the clinic, but the doctor won't leave without curing the plague." He explained.

"Have fun with that." Aria replied finishing off her Brandy. She frowned while staring absentmindedly at the empty glass.

"Shit!" Shepard's voice was full of surprise with a hint of anger. "Did you know about the Vorcha down here?"

"Speaking of Vorcha, is your mom working right now? I'm out of Brandy."

Silence.

"Uhh, what?"

Aria hiccuped "Maybe I should try Ryncol. I forced a guard to drink it once." she explained, her words slow. "He never got back up."

She bursted into a fit of giggles at the thought. Her guards starred in awe, surprised that Aria could have a sense on humor.

It took a long time for Shepard to speak. When he finally responded, Aria could tell he chose his words carefully.

"Um, I think you might be wasted."

Her responding laugh was too loud, causing her guards to jump.

"Yep. You're definitely wasted."

"And you're funny."

Shepard laughed. "Great. I hope you can still give directions."

"Oh come on," she snickered. "I'm the queen of Omega. I know this place like the back of my hand."

Aria lifted her hands in the air, admiring her perfect blue skin. Tiny scars lined her fingers from previous battles.

"Huh."

Her earpiece buzzed. "What?"

"I just noticed my hands are scarred."

Shepard groaned. "We're fucked."

Aria let her hands fall in her lap, her common sense returning slowly.

"I can't believe I let this happen. There has to be some way."

"Are you actually concerned for my safety?" he questioned, surprise radiating from him.

She snorted. "I'm worried about finding more Brandy, not you."

"Thank you so much for your compassion." sarcasm dripped from his voice.

He sighed when Aria began to laugh again. She stretched her stiff limbs. Its upsetting to think of how much time she spent on this sofa. Shepard was out there kicking Vorcha ass, or whatever they had, and she's still on this damn couch. Not to mention the fact that she was a bit tipsy.

Aria shook her head, releasing the thought. Shepard chose to do this, it's not her fault if he gets his ass killed, in fact, she should be praying he does die. But a small part of her could still feel a longing towards him.

She sighed loudly while tuning out more gunfire from Shepard. There was no point in denying it. She had a thing for him. After admitting it to herself, Aria felt slightly better. She wouldn't be the first person to fall for Shepard. She'd seen the Quarian girl with him before, it wasn't hard to see her affection for him. It made Aria wonder if she was just as transparent. Not that mattered. Her and Shepard were on two different levels. She just needed to know why she felt this way about him.

If he would ever answer some damn questions.

Her earpiece cackled once again. "Done. The doctor is with us now."

Aria covered her ear, clawing at the speaker. Shepard's voice made her head throb in agony. He must have heard her struggle with the earpiece.

"What the hell are you doing?" his voice wavering due to Aria pulling at her ear. " You sound like you just fed a Varren for the first time ever."

"Its you, your voice is making my head hurt."

Shepard snorted. "Your head hurts because you downed a whole bottle of Brandy. It's called a hangover, sweetheart."

"I know what a hangover is." she hissed.

"So does that mean no Twenty Questions today? I'd hate to break our promise."

Aria took a deep breath. "No. I need answers."

"Fine," he replied. "but I honestly don't know what answers your looking for. Why do you even want to question me in the first place?"

"Becau-"

Aria stopped herself. No way in hell was she going to tell him the truth. What's a good reason to interrogate a person?

"Because... Because I need to know if you're an enemy."

"Uh yeah, Im not stupid enough to go against Omega's queen" he chuckled. " I hope you have more questions than that."

"A few more."

Shepard laughed. "Twenty Questions it is."


	5. Alliance

"Geez, do you ever leave this couch?" Shepard exclaimed, examining the room like always. Aria knew she would punch him sooner or later. Her guards stood point, one Batarian and one Turian. Patriarch stood below, ranting to a few bored looking guests. The Bartenders wiped the counters, eyeing the customers. Everything was the same, it brought Aria comfort. Shepard flopped down next to Aria on the sofa. She felt a pang of annoyance as he relaxed as if he owned the place. Her glass had been refilled, but with water this time. In her hand, two pain relief pills.

"I leave whenever I want." Aria replied, popping the pills in her mouth.

Shepard watched with a smirk.

"Ah, those are for your legendary hangover I take it? You were pretty fucked up."

Aria's glare could have melted ice, but Shepard seemed unfazed. Her head was still throbbing and she could still taste the Brandy on her tongue. She ignored Shepard's comment and took a small sip of water. It was pungent and warm. Aria would have scolded a guard for it but she didn't have the energy. Instead, she turned to Shepard for her answers.

"You never told me why your here."

"Have you already forgotten about my poor Vorcha mother? And here I told her to bring you some Brandy."

Aria tried to show anger, but her pain dimmed it down.

"Enough with the games, I want the truth-"

"Wait, isn't Twenty Questions a game?" Shepard interrupted. "Not that we've been playing it right anyway but-"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"How am I suppose to know what you meant? I can't read minds!"

"Will you shut up?" Aria hissed. Shepard closed his mouth, pressing his lips in a hard line. The corner of his mouth twitched as he tried to hide his smile. Their eyes didn't waver from each others. Aria was careful with each one of her words.

"Why are you still here? On Omega?"

Shepard's usual grin was a little more serious than before. "Well, you already know that I needed Archangel and the Doctor." He leaned back and shut his eyes. He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. Aria gazed at him, letting herself remember every detail. A strong jaw and deep blue eyes, framed by light lashes. Just a small amount of stubble along with full lips. Handsome was an inadequate word to describe him. Aria's eyes lingered on his lips longer than they should have.

Shepard's eyes opened and Aria jumped, embarrassed by her lack of self control. He didn't seem to notice the change of color in her face. It took her a few seconds to realize Shepard was waiting for Aria to respond.

"If you have what you came for then why stay?" She steadied her wavering voice. "Omega isn't the safest place for your type."

Shepard grimaced at the words "Your Type". Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward. He was close, close enough for Aria to reach him. She resisted the urge to move closer.

"I wouldn't have been able to find them without your help. And I helped you too did I not?" Shepard's voice had become more business like. "You know I'm working with Cerberus, a group that has few allies. The Alliance won't help me, nor will anyone else. We can't fix anything without some more support, support like yours.

Aria blinked. "You want to be partners? A favor for a favor?" She laughed. "An alliance with a crime lord?"

Shepard rolled his eyes. "Like Cerberus is any better. Look, I trust them as much as you do, but they are the only ones facing these issues and they can't face them alone." He gazed at her expectantly. Aria studied her options while Shepard sat beside her impatiently.

Cerberus obviously couldn't be trusted, but Shepard seemed genuine. They have top notch resources along with massive amounts of income. If she refused, chances are Cerberus would be back to try and take down Omega. Aria knew how to handle things herself, but an ally like Shepard could turn the tables on her enemies.

Not to mention Shepard would be staying.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He apparently got bored of waiting for Aria. His attention was turned to her guards, smirking at their emotionless faces. The Batarian hissed through his teeth at him but Shepard didn't back down.

Aria cleared her throat.

Shepard turned his attention back to Aria, one eyebrow raised.

She lifted her chin. "You want this... Partnership to work? The Illusive Man keeps his grubby little hands off of Omega. While your here, you answer to me. Any plans you have here, I get to know about." She narrowed her eyes. "And if you try to keep any secrets, I will tear your ass apart. Am I clear?"

Shepard grinned. "Crystal clear."

Aria nodded in response. Her threats were more of a front than actual promises. She couldn't have him thinking she was soft. Her guards were starring at her, surprise settling in. Shepard's smile was bright as he jumped up.

"Then it's settled, I'll be back later. I have a few things do-"

"Where do you think your going?" Aria interrupted. Shepard stopped, surprised.

"You only answered one of my questions."

Shepard groaned. "Come on, we're partners now, we can talk whenever." He laughed as Aria flinched at the word "Partners".

"I did just say I would be back later, didn't I?"

"You're not leaving. Sit."

He sighed, exasperated. "Fine." He flopped back down. "You know? I think you just want me to answer questions so I can stay here longer."

Aria stiffened. "Your wrong."

"Uh huh. No one blames you for falling for me, sweetheart."

Aria snapped her fingers. The Batarian guard landed a hard punch to Shepard's chest. He coughed and sputtered.

"God Damn! Was that really necessary?"

"I said no more games."

"Your so cruel." He moaned, but his cocky smile was slowly forming again. Aria glared.

"Just answer the question."

"I can't answer a question I don't know."

Aria felt heat rise to her face again, both anger and embarrassment. She forgot to tell him the next question. Shepard looked amused.

"Just what kind of help do you want from me?"

He winked. "What are you offering?"

Aria raised her hand, ready to snap her fingers, but Shepard intervened.

"Okay, I get it, no more jokes." He let out a deep breath when her hand lowered. "I've already helped with Archangel and the Doctor. Your own guards couldn't do it."

Aria narrowed her eyes at Shepard. He raised his hands in protest.

"Don't get me wrong, your guards are tough." He eyed the Batarian guard who huffed. "But Cerberus has access that they don't, and the best artillery out there. I give you protection from Cerberus and help with any issues here on Omega, and you feed me information and protection here on Omega."

Aria listened with interest. It wasn't a bad deal, an easy enough promise to keep.

"Fine. But Omega belongs to me. You don't change anything without my consent. And you keep our transactions to yourself." She glanced at her guards. "If any info somehow gets leaked, I'll kill all three of you."

The Turian and Batarian jumped. Shepard's smirk didn't faulter.

"Deal."

"Just know there are some people on Omega I can't protect you from." She warned. "Now get out before you piss me off again."

"Me? Piss you off? Impossible."

This time it was Aria who punched him. It didn't do as much damage as the punch from the Batarian, but enough to make Shepard kneel. She grinned at him from above, although her knuckle was slightly bruised.

"This alliance might not be as bad."

Shepard grimaced. "You're such an Ice Queen."

"Get used to it."

He slowly stood, his eyes on Aria.

Bartenders were still eyeing the customers. It was all the same and yet Aria could see everything with a new perspective.

"Trust me. I will."

And with one more smirk, he sauntered out of the room. Aria watched him go with her guards beside her. The Batarian grunted.

"Idiot."

Aria lips twitched with a smile. She watched Shepard leave Afterlife with his crew. The Quarian girl glanced behind her, up at Aria. She glared. The Quarian looked away and hurried over to Shepard. Omega returned to its usual schedule once they were gone. Her guard remained by her side. Patriarch was still ranting. The Bartenders still cleaned their counters with a professional hand. It was all the same, and yet Aria could see things with a new perspective.


	6. Poison

Omega seemed oddly inactive today, making Aria wonder if something had set off the silence. The customers in Afterlife kept to themselves. Few people were dancing or even talking for that matter. The line outside was shorter than usual. Even the Elcor bouncer looked bored. She sat at the bar next to one of her personal favorite bartenders. Her drink was new, something usually served on Illium. It was strong but also refined, giving Aria a charged feel. She glanced around, trying to pick out Shepard in the crowd.

He didn't arrive till much later, his Quarian and Turian friends trailing behind him. Aria glared at the girl, remembering her from the other day. She flinched, taking a step back. Shepard noticed their confrontation and quirked an eyebrow at Aria. She stared him down, making Shepard's company nervous. She didn't have anything against the Quarian but it bothered Aria that Shepard brought her everywhere. As for the Turian, his identity was confirmed by his armor which matched the description of Archangel's perfectly. Aria tilted her chin up, trying to look as if his their presence didn't bother her. Shepard saw through her act almost immediately. With a wink, he sent them back towards the entrance. He took a seat next to Aria.

"I take it you don't really like my partners."

She turned her head away, agitated. "Your a Spectre and a soldier. You shouldn't need them. It's pathetic."

"And just what does that say about you and your entourage of guards?"

"They deal with the problems I don't have time for."

"So in other words, they do everything."

Aria snapped her head around, ready to kill. For once, Shepard looked a bit concerned. Not for his well being, but hers. If she really intended to pick a fight, he wouldn't be backing down.

She pushed him away with an alarming amount of force. Shepard steadied himself seconds, narrowly avoiding a fall from his stool. The customers in Afterlife had their eyes on them, preparing for a fight. His team looked ready to jump into action. Aria calmed her frothing rage with a sip of her drink but it was too late to turn back. Shepard had clearly lost a bit of his bravo. He was suddenly more quiet.

"What happened to having protection?"

"I said that there are some people I can't protect you from."

Shepard recalled her words from the other day. He snorted.

"Should've known I wouldn't be safe from you. You are Omega's queen after all."

Aria could feel her lips twitch into a smile. "Damn right."

Shepard looked a bit annoyed. "Well, if you're done attacking me, can we get to business?"

Shepard and Aria glanced to the side where Patriarch stood. For once, he was quiet. Aria could see the tension in his wide shoulders. His normal prideful attitude was more mellow today. His eyes skirted towards the entrance of Afterlife every few seconds. Aria turned to Shepard who lifted an eyebrow in response.

"So, what's wrong with Godzilla over there?"

Aria blinked. " God of what?"

Shepard laughed and shook his head. Aria glared at him as he tried to stop, failing miserably. She focused on Patriarch again while Shepard calmed himself. She still didn't get what was so funny. Patriarch was looking pitiful, sulking in the corner like a lost Varren.

She cleared her throat. "Our... alliance," she grimaced. "Is based off of a barter system. You help me with Patriarch and I'll help you with what you need."

Shepard stretched and took a quick drink. "Yeah, about that." He yawned, "I don't really need your assistance at the moment."

"Then consider it a future promise for cooperation."

He pondered for a moment, trying to read Aria's face. Suddenly, the bartender noticed him at the bar. His face contorted and Aria could see the hatred in his eyes. He set a drink next to Shepard. Who glanced at the glass but didn't complain. He focused his attention back to Aria after taking a sip. She tried hard to look composed and to keep the tremble in her hands from spreading. Shepard must have been satisfied with the deal because he nodded, then returned to gawking at the the Krogan.

"So, is he sick or something?" He asked Aria, "I've never seen a Krogan that tranquil. I mean, can Krogan even be calm?"

"I've recently received word that he's got a few friends after him. He's been acting like a little bitch ever since." She replied without care.

Shepard concentrated on Patriarch, occasionally glancing at Aria. His brow creased as he tried to guess what Aria had in mind. She couldn't help but smile at his obvious ignorance. It was cute in a pitiful type of way. Not that Shepard was anything close to pathetic, Aria thought to herself. To take on a rogue Spectre without fear, not stopping even when the rest of the galaxy turned away. She studied him curiously, his rough but handsome appearance with a cocky but intelligent attitude. And yet at times he could be like a child, annoying and oblivious. She took another sip of refreshing alcohol so not to look like she was staring, although sometimes it was hard not to. Aria didn't understand how she could take such an interest in him.

The logical side of her mind told her that it was stupid and weak to get more attached to him. That there was no way a man like him would be interested. The other side told her that she was doing nothing wrong, spending time with him, that Shepard was the only one flirting here.

His voice cut through her hazy thoughts. "Alright, how about I ask him about his 'friends' and see how to deal with them?" He scanned her face for a sign of approval for his plan.

Aria, feeling embarrassed and blushing from her thoughts, simply nodded. She was ashamed that she let her mind wander again. She couldn't get her thoughts together so instead she waved him away. He rose from the stool and rushed to his friends who still stood by the door, looking impatient. She didn't bother waiting for him to go after Patriarch. Aria rushed back to her personal lounge, trying not to look frazzled. Sleep was comforting but not a smart thing to do at the moment so she did what she always did.

Aria snapped her fingers and the guard retrieved her Brandy. They kept at least four in this room alone to keep her sated. Omega never ran out of stock because they knew she would lose her mind without it.

She really needed to stop drinking.

It took a while, but Aria finally relaxed. Shepard would help patriarch, leave, and then she could stop thinking of him. She knew she was lying to herself but it was easier than saying the truth. The guard to her left cleared his throat and Aria's hand twitched with annoyance, she wasn't ready to deal with other people. He handed her a data pad with fine print on every inch. She raised an eyebrow at the guard who shrugged.

"The mercenaries are hoping for your assistance again."

"Hmph." She tossed the datapad across the room and smiled as it snapped. Violence always made her feel better.

"Tell the mercs that Omega preys on the weak, and their the next meal."

He nodded and left without another word. Tired of sitting on the sofa, Aria pushed herself up. Shepard could just inform a guard when he was done. Aria needed some time to think, she's been so focused on Shepard that her work had been building up. Omega was too important to lose. She turned to the remaining guard.

"I'm leaving, keep things in check."

He looked a bit surprised but didn't object.

She pulled on a cloak of black and white silk. While Omega belonged to her, there are many people who would challenge her authority, so she kept her face hidden. It wasn't unusual for a person to hide their identity here. Aria began walking to nowhere specific. She tended to take occasional strolls to let herself breathe. A new environment helped her think more clearly and made the stress of being queen seem like a dream. She remembered before she had clawed her way to the top, before she was a criminal. It seemed so far away.

She found herself going from the markets, down to the the slums of Omega. The smell was the first to hit her, a musk clearly from the homeless, and the faint scent of rotting flesh. The view came next, making the smell seem like nothing. People of all kind were scattered everywhere, most looked dead, others clearly weren't breathing. Aria tried to cover her disgust and horror but it wouldn't disappear. She knew that her rule over Omega caused many issues, but she never expected it to have such an impact on her. She forced the bike in her throat away and tried to keep moving. Turning back would just prove that she didn't deserve to be called a queen, so she continued on.

The bodies lying around were probably the most disturbing for her. Aria stepped precariously over each one. One of the bodies made her stop instantly and she gasped in recognition.

Shepard lay face down, his companions crowded around him with clear concern. He looked deathly pale as a small groan escaped his lips. Aria fell to her knees beside him, the hood of her cloak falling to reveal her face. The Quarian recognized her immediately and pulled Shepard away.

"Y-you! Stay away from him!"

Her voice broke as she tried to protect Shepard. Her arms wrapped around him like a shield and her pistol sat next to her. Even with the mask, Aria could see the hatred and fear.

She glared at the girl, suddenly feeling malicious and annoyed. "I'd watch your tone, I doubt that you can shoot that pistol before I break you."

The Quarian blanched and hugged Shepard tighter. this time it was Archangel who spoke up.

"He's sick with something bad, and he wasn't sick until he came back from Afterlife."

Aria blinked, surprised. "Sick? I didn't do shit to him!"

The girl lashed out again. "You're lying, you have to be! You-"

"Umm excuse me."

They stopped to stare at the man who interrupted. Dirt caked his features and a slight stench wavered off of him. He was most likely part of the homeless. He leveled himself next to the the group and motioned towards Shepard.

"I believe I might know what happened to your friend."

The girl leaned towards him, seeming more hopeful than before. Aria and the Turian looked surprised and quite skeptical. The man leaned forward and studied Shepard's pale and lifeless body. Shepard groaned in response, this one louder than before. He nodded and addressed the group.

"He isn't the first victim. There's this bartender in Afterlife, the guy is more than just racist. He poisons Human customers. I've never seen someone survive but it looks like your friend is still breathing. He'll be up soon."

It felt as if Aria had plunged into a pool of icy water. She should have saw it coming. The bartender had poisoned him right in front of her and she didn't even notice. Guilt ricocheted throughout her body. She needed to fix this.

Suddenly, Shepard's eyes shot open. They bounced around the room, finally settling on his audience. He pushed himself up with the help of his squad, panting with the effort. A little colour had seeped back into his skin but not enough to remove his sickly complexion. A dark expression of pain and confusion masked his face but it quickly turned to surprise. His voice carried shock when he spoke.

"I think I just died."

He glanced around the room, taking in his grimy surroundings.

"Damn it, I'm in Hell."

Archangel choked on laughter while the Quarian huffed with anger. Aria didn't really know what to make of it, she was an outsider to their close knit group. She simply stared, unable to think of anything to do.

Shepard finally noticed Aria standing awkwardly nearby. He turned back to his friends.

"Get back to the Normandy, I'll catch up later."

They hesitated, the girl protested. "Shepard. What about that bartender?"

He shook his head. "Don't worry, Aria can help me. We have business to discuss anyways."

The Quarian clenched her fists in outrage but did as she was told, the Turian behind her. Shepard motioned for Aria to come closer. She squatted down next to him, regaining her professionalism. He smirked at her but it was strained.

"Well, I just got poisoned by a bartender." He exclaimed. "But at least I fixed your Patriarch problem."

Aria rolled her eyes but she was relieved inside. "You're no good to me if you're dead."

"Speaking of dead, the Krogan doesn't have anything to worry about anymore. Only took a few bullets"

He grinned at Aria with the same cockiness as before. She found it amazing that he could even speak. This was her fault, she should have been more careful. Aria almost lost a partner today, 0maybe something more. She had to do something to make it up to Shepard.

"You've helped with patriarch, now let me help you."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You mean the bartender?" He glanced around as if he could appear out of thin air.

Aria stood and brushed the dirt from her cloak. "Yes, I mean the bartender, you idiot."

She began walking back to Afterlife but stopped when she realized he wasn't following. Shepard narrowed his eyes at her and stared, making her feel self conscious. Aria glared back, trying to push his gaze away from hers. She could already feel the annoyance for Shepard resurfacing. Finally, he shook his head.

"What?" She snapped.

"You." His voice was serious, which was very odd coming from I'm him. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You're always putting up a front, making yourself secluded from everyone else."

She stiffened. "I don't know what your talking about." She started walking again, faster this time.

He snorted and stood to catch up with her. "Oh yes you do. You know, just because your a crime lord, it doesn't mean you have block people out. Criminals can have friends too."

"I have friends," Aria hissed.

"Do you block them out too?"

"I don't block people out!"

"Then what do you call _that_?"

She turned, causing Shepard to stop in his tracks. This was it. No more games between them. "We are business partners. _We are not friends, _nor will we ever be. I do what I need to do to stay on top, no matter what. You do what you need to do to stop people like me, no matter what. We are not two different sides of the galaxy, _Spectre._"

"If that's how it is, then why am i still here?"

In that instant, Aria decided to make her decision. "You won't be. Not for much longer." She turned away. Once things are finished, and we both have what we need, you're gone. Permanently."

Shepard narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't seem at all surprised by the change of direction. His expression was just as cold as hers was.

"That's fine. I didn't intend to stay."

And with one quick motion, he left her alone in the slums. It was over just like that. Their alliance had taken a blow, and sooner or later, it would crumble.

* * *

Author's Note

So, usually I don't add these but I feel like this story needs one. First off, thanks to everyone who has continued reading, I really appreciate it! Second, the last time I have edited this story was a couple years ago (and honestly, my writing is terrible) so its difficult for me to get back into it. But, I will be updating more now! You can expect to see the writing style changed slightly. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
